Mine
by Kait The Mello Fangirl
Summary: OneShot. OCxOC. Kind of Yandere!OrSadist!JamesxKait.


Jameson Jeevas paced around his room, a set look of annoyance on his face. Where the hell could she be? Where was /his/ girlfriend? She had not spoken with him since the week prior, and that was because they had gotten in quite a nice verbal arguement. James did not like this at all. He had seen her around though. Because he was watching her carefully, she wouldn't do anything againist him.

Simple reason: Kait was /his/ and /his/ alone.

It was pissing him off actually, and he didn't really understand why he was thinking like that. But that shook that thought away, and griped his fists tighter. "..Where could she be now?" He whispered bitterly to himself. He decided he couldn't deal with just standing around like a dumbass, so he left his house, going to see if he can find her.

James eyes wandered around the sidewalk, he jammed his hands into his hoodie. He was getting irratated now, so what? James just accidently mouthed off something stupid at her. But no, Kait just had to storm off and leave him like this.

She was his! She belong to him, and she couldn't just up and fucking leave him. Oh no, that a no go there. He pulled out his phone, deciding he should just call her instead. James swiftly started to dial her number, and hit the send key.

/You know it's just Kait, whoever it is, ..obviously.. you know i'm around to hear this damn thing ring or something. So.. uh- leave a message?/

James grumbled to himself. "Kait. You should pick up the phone, now. Well I apologize about what I did.. I really did not mean to disrespect you." Click. She had better call back in the next five minutes, or else.

He thought to himself.

There was another matter to deal with, James thought. Considering the fact he hadn't only seen her with Kyle. Oh no, she was around some other guy and Kyle. It made him pissed, and he was coming to his own conclusions about it. Kait must've tried and threw him to curb, and has a new boyfriend. He just wanted to whip out a knife and fucking multilate his fucking guts, rip out his inside, and force feed them back to the guy.

He shook his head, no.. no.. Kait needs to be taught a lesson then? Right..

Speak of the devil, there they were. He quickly got out of sight, and watched carefully. "I'll be damned if i see you with some other man. If I can't have you, then nobody can." James mumbled to himself. Kyle laughed loudly, and he was clinging to his sister side.

That made James annoyed as well, he may have been Kait's brother.. but that still was a set off that did not help him. "Oh shut up, Ky." Kait sighed, shaking her head at her brother. "Tsk, tsk~ Kaity." Kyle grinned, pulling back from his sister. "I know i'm awesome, and even Alex has to agree, right Al?"

James looked over to the boy that Kyle was gestering too, he narrowed his eyes. That was the guy, surely. He wasn't all that too tall, probably barely 5'6. He had short and spikey black hair with light blue eyes, nothing special. A fucking idiot. He thought.

"Heh, hell yeah!" Alex grinned, wrapping an arm around Kait's shoulder. "Shouldn't you agree Kaity?" He smirked. Kait giggled at him. "Sie sid so stumm, Alex." She replied, smiling slightly. He pouted, "Don't throw German at me." He whined.

Her green eyes sparked with amusement, James did not like this either. It took everything in his strengh not to fucking kill Alex- ..and oh god, how the redhead wanted to do that right now. They continued to talk like that, and James decided to call Kait and see what she did.

He dialed, hit send, and her phone rang. She jumped slightly, not expecting it to ring. James watched casually, waiting. Kait bit her lip, as she pulled out her phone and locked at it. "Aren't you going to answer that?" Kyle asked curiously. Kait sighed, "I.. I really should.. but.." She shook her head and clicked end on her phone. "I just can't talk to him right now, Ky. Jesus, I told you what he did."

Kyle nodded in understandment, "It'll be ok, Alex and Kyle are here." Alex reassure the brunette girl, with a smile. James glared, oh now he's pissed.. and he knows exactly what he's going to do now. He smirked to himself, and walked off a plan coming to his head.

Later that day, more like around the time the sun was finally setting away, James creeped up to Kait's window like a ninja. He knew she was alone, she was alone unless he was there. That's just how it is, and how it should be.

He didn't bother to check if she was asleep, as he opened the window and slipped in. Surprizingly she was awake this time, her eyes widened as she looked up. Before she could even say anything James had her pinned down to her bed. "Why, oh why, have you been ignoring me?" He whispered bitterly. "I mean, Kaity. I do everything for you, and you just up cheat on me?" He ran his hand through her hair, and she whimpered slightly.

He smirked. "Y-you don't u-understand.. I-I .. I wasn't ch-cheating on y-you." She stammered softly. "..Oh really? I recall seeing you around that guy all week." He corrected, clenching her wrist tightly. Kait winced. "I-I w-wasn't!"

"No, no. Kaity, you can't argue with me. I'm just here to teach you what happens when you do stuff like this to me." James whispered, as Kait struggled trying to escape from his grasp. He was not the same James, she had to admit- that's he's hot when he's rough, but this is too much. "Naughty girl, you belong to /me/.. me and just me, no one else, you got that?"

Before she could reply his lips met hers roughly, and he slowly slid out his knife. He pulled back away from her, and her eyes widened. "..James.. what're you doing-" She started to say as he swiftly ran the knife across her wrist, not cutting that deep; but deep enough to bleed. "Ngh- ..st- stop.."

"What? Would you have prefered me stab you brutally, my little masochist?~" He murmured, pulling her wrist up to his lips. "I-i'm sor- ..s-sorry, Jam- James.." She whimpered. He ran his tounge over the crimson flesh, and she shudded.

If you would've answered the phone, maybe we wouldn't be here.

And maybe we wouldn't have to stay like this all night.

And the next night.

And the next.

And the next...


End file.
